Post Breaking Dawn
by LovexKurtxBlainexLove
Summary: Renesmee goes to school and makes a new best friend. One day she accidentally tells her new friend about her family being vampires. The volturi eventually find out and they come to forks to destroy the cullens.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone :D We are both writing this together so there may be a little difference between the writing in different sections but we hope you wont notice :D (All chapters will be in edwards point of view but if we decide to change we will tell you)  
-AddiexandxLoza-**

Chapter 1

I was sitting on the couch in the living room with the rest of my family watching my beautiful daughter play with her newly bought toys. I had my arm wrapped around my wife while she was leaning against my side with her head resting on my shoulder. Bella had taken her shield away so I could hear her thoughts. Emmett was planning a hunting trip later and asked me through thoughts if I would like to come. I looked over to him and shook my head and said.

"Not this time Em."

Renesmee then came up to me and placed her tiny hand across my cheek and showed me her thoughts of being thirsty. I slowly shrugged out of Bella's arms and held out my arms to pick Renesmee up. She jumped into them and I lifted her up and we made our way into the kitchen. I set her down on the bench and searched the fridge for her special type blood. While I was looking Bella came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist

"Hey." She greeted me

"Hey, I was just getting Renesmee something to drink." I replied.

"OK, I just came to see if there was anything I could do to help" she asked.

"Thanks love, but were doing just fine. But I'm glad you're here anyway." I pulled her in and hugged her tightly then she laid her head against my chest.

I lifted Renesmee down from the bench and handed Renesmee her bottle. She began sucking viciously. She had finished the whole lot in less than a minute, and her cheeks were flushing rosy-red again.

She put her hand on my face and said thank you.

"You're welcome," I smiled. Renesmee physically looked like a 2 year old but she was really only 7 months old and Bella and I were worried about her rapid growth. Renesmee interrupted me with more of her thoughts; the thought that she was showing me now slowly changed into a picture of me playing the piano.

"Want me to play for you, love?" I asked, running my cold fingers through her soft curly hair. The look on her face showed signs of frustration, as though she wanted me to understand.

"Bella, look," I said, lifting Nessie up, "She is so cute when she's frustrated."  
Bella laughed, and through her thoughts, I knew she agreed.

Nessie shifted her hand over to Bella crossly. After a second, she moved her arm, and Bella spoke.

"C'mon, let's not tease her," she stifled a giggle, "Poor darl, she doesn't realize how cute she can be."

I smiled and took Nessie over to the Piano.

"Which song do you want me to play, Momma's Lullaby?" I asked, placing her next to me on the piano seat.

Nessie nodded slowly, like she wanted to tell me something else too.

I began playing. Bella joined us, and I noticed she was thinking about Nessie's expression. I looked at my daughter's face, which I realized, was focusing on my hand movement. Suddenly Nessie lifted her little hand up and tried to play along with me. She was trying so hard to concentrate.

Bella and I laughed.

"Like this, Nessie," I said, playing a few notes from the song.

She tried to mimic me, but it sounded awful, as she wasn't hitting the right keys. I smiled and lifted her onto my lap.

I grabbed each of her hands and moved them so they hit the right notes.

"Good job, Nessie," I encouraged, and her face lit up at once.

I taught her to play for nearly the whole night. We only stopped when her eyes were too droopy for her to concentrate.

"Bed time," I whispered, lifting her sleepy head up to kiss it. I gently placed her over my shoulder and she fell asleep immediately.  
I wrapped one hand securely over Nessie's body, and in the other, I grabbed Bella's hand and squeezed it.  
"Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Sure," she said, squeezing back.

After saying goodnight to the rest our family, Bella and I sprinted back to our cottage.

We put Renesmee in her cot, and I sang to her for a little while.

When I went back into our room, I noticed Bella was lying on the bed, dressed in some skimpy lace underwear. She had a mischievous grin on her face, and beckoned me to come closer with one finger. After closing the door and turning out the lights, I leapt viciously into Bella's arms.

**This is our first story we have written togther so we hope you like it :D plz review and tell us what you think, it means alot to us  
P.S. Renesmee will be going to school in later chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! here is chapter 2 we hope you like it plz review :D this chapter is pointless but we had fun doing it anyway lol.**

Chapter 2

As the sun started to rise, I heard Nessie waking up. I decided to go and get her out of her cot and bring her into the room with Bella and me for some family time. On the way to Nessie's room I heard quiet sobs and quickly opened the door to find Renesmee sobbing quietly. I ran over to her cot, lifted her up and cradled her in my arms and sang my Bella's lullaby to calm her down. I brought her too Bella's and my room. When we walked through the door Renesmee's sobs had quietened but were still audible to a vampire's ear. Bella rushed over to us with worry written over her eyes. I brought Renesmee over to our bed and sat her down with me, Bella then joined us seconds later. Bella and I had both our arms wrapped around Renesmee in a tight but comforting hug. Renesmee looked up into my eyes and whispered.

"I love you Daddy". Awe, she was so cute

"I love you too Nessie". I whispered back knowing she was able too hear me and wrapped my arms around her even tighter, never wanting to let her go. Renesmee's eyes started to close and she slowly drifted back to sleep. While Nessie was sleeping, Bella and I held hands and gazed lovingly into each others eyes then we both leaned in towards each other and our lips met. We tried to keep most of our affections towards each other to a minimal around Nessie because she was so young. But occasionally we slipped.

Later that morning after Nessie had officially woken up, I made her breakfast. Nessie had grown quite accustomed to human food but hated the baby formula. This morning I made her jam on toast. She swallowed the food hungrily and the whole time I was watching her eat I was revolted human food was completely unappetizing. After Nessie was finished eating her breakfast she joined Bella and I on the couch and she picked out a movie to watch. She ended up deciding upon Barbie and the Nutcracker and after putting the movie into the DVD player she came and sat up on my lap and I wrapped my arms around her. After the movie had finished Renesmee turned to face Bella

"Momma, can we go upstairs and play now? PLEASE!"She asked.

"Sure Nessie." Bella answered.

"Daddy, you come too." Renesmee told me while giggling and smiling her beautiful smile.

"Ok sweetheart, what did you have in mind?" I wondered what she was going to get me to do this time. Renesmee let out another giggle but didn't reply. I remembered the last time we played with her upstairs, she had gotten me to play dress-ups with her; it was mortifying. I tried not to remember the floor length yellow gown she had forced me into. I looked over at Bella with a horrified expression. She took her shield away

_You know you're really cute when you're scared. _She thought at me. Her thoughts then started to drift off towards what we would be engaging in tonight. Before we could get carried away again I placed my hand in hers and we started making our way up to Nessie's room.

"Come on Nessie lets go." Bella called out to Nessie.

"Ok Momma". She replied.

When we were inside Nessie's room her thoughts kept drifting towards the idea of having a tea party.

"Momma, Can we have a tea party. PLEASE!" Nessie asked in the same tone as before.

"Sure Honey. Daddy and I will help you get it all set up."

"Thanks Momma." Nessie squealed with delight.

"No problem sweetheart". Bella replied. After Bella and I had finished setting up the little tables and chairs we sat down at the table. I'm surprised Bella and I fit on the tables. Nessie had gotten lemonade and fairy cookies from the kitchen downstairs and started munching on them quietly. Nessie went to have a sip of lemonade and ended up spilling it right down her shirt

"Oh, no" Nessie squealed. Alice wasn't going to be very happy with the stains on her new shirt.

"Don't worry Nessie well get you cleaned up." I gently picked Nessie up and tried to calm her down. I carried her into the bathroom

"Wait there Nessie honey, I'll go and get you a new change of clothes." I told her while quickly running to her room.

"Ok Daddy." She replied. When I got back to the bathroom Bella was in there with Renesmee hugging her. When Bella saw I had another change of clothes she handed Renesmee over to me I quickly changed her into her new clothes and she wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you Daddy." She released me slightly and smiled at me.

"It's okay Nessie I would do anything for you sweetie." I assured her and patted her back softly.

"Daddy?" she asked me quietly

"Yes Nessie". I answered

"Can you come play with me some more?" Oh no, what would happen this time. When we were in her room she ran to her CD player and turned it on and Debussy was playing. She really was my daughter.

"Dance with me Daddy dance with me." She squealed with delight as she said this.

"I would love too Nessie." Then I picked her up and held her in my arms while we twirled around her room gracefully. Bella walked in a few minutes later and her eyes turned into a melted gold.

"Hey Love; Nessie and I were just dancing. Come join us." I smiled while I spoke.

"I'd love too." She smiled her beautiful smile back to me. "Nessie, would you mind if Daddy and I danced together?" Bella asked Nessie as the music slowly drifted into another song.

"Sure Momma." Nessie replied and let another giggle slip.

I placed Nessie on the ground and walked over to Bella and placed my hand I hers.

"May I have this dance love?" I looked into her eyes and pulled her in closer to me and Nessie let out a giggle. I placed my hand on the small of Bella's back and held her other hand up while she wrapped her other hand around my waist we slowly twirled around the room and completely forgetting that Renesmee was still in the room. Bella and I leaned in towards each other for a kiss.

"Yucky Momma," Renesmee squealed. Bella and I pulled away from each other and chuckled.

"You'll understand when your older Nessie honey." Bella told Nessie as she ran over and scooped Nessie up into her arms and Nessie was giggling uncontrollably. I quickly went over to where they were standing and rubbed my nose against Nessie's. Then I realized what the time must have been.

"Do you want Momma and me to make you some lunch sweetie?" I asked Nessie.

"Yes please." Bella, Nessie and I went downstairs to the lounge room and Nessie was watching TV while Bella and I were making her toasted cheese sandwiches. While her sandwich was in the grill toasting I wrapped my arms around Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! we hope you like our story so far :) Addie wrote this whole chapter but we edited it together. **

Chapter 3

That night, after Nessie had been put to bed, Bella and I elegantly strode into our bedroom.

"I've been waiting all day for this," Bella said, softly tracing her fingers down my cheekbone.

I wrapped my arms around her neck, and moved my head forward for an ardent kiss. My hands slowly progressed to her chest, and I undid the buttons down her front.

Suddenly, our bedroom door opened and a shrill wailing voice sounded.

"M - Momma, Daddy…" Nessie cried, "I had a bad dream…"

Nessie ran towards our bed, hoping to jump in with us.  
After rolling off Bella, I panicked and gently nudged my daughter away.

"Ness, just wait outside, and we'll be with you in a moment." I said, praying that she would obey.

"But I'm scared Daddy… I – I wanna hug…" she wailed.

It broke my heart to have to tell her to go away right now.

"Nessie, its okay, just do as I asked," I said, giving her a stern push.

"But Daddy, I don't wanna go out there by myself…" she sobbed, tears flowing down her dimpled cheek.

"Go," I ordered loudly, "Do as I've asked."

Renesmee put her tiny hand onto the bed and hoisted herself up and under the covers.

Unthinkingly wanting to protect my daughter, I pushed her off the bed in panic, not meaning to hurt her at all.

Although there was a loud thump, I knew she wasn't physically hurt, but maybe she was emotionally.

My daughter looked up at me with heart-broken eyes, and she ran out of our room crying even harder.

It took Bella and me less than two seconds to get dressed and run out after her.

We found our little girl curled up against the wall, sobbing softly.

I bent down to give her a hug, but she pushed me away and ran to Bella.

"It's okay, darling," Bella soothed, lifting Nessie up and into a big hug.

I touched my daughters bouncing curls, and she looked up at me, her eyes filled with fear.

"Don't be afraid, love," I said softly, feeling my ice-cold heart shatter like glass.

Nessie snuggled her head into Bella's neck, as though she was afraid to look at me.

Bella gave me an apologetic gaze, and then walked our daughter back to her room. I didn't follow.

I waited all night for Bella to return, but she stayed with Nessie until around two o'clock in the morning.

"Sorry about that," Bella whispered. "It took Nessie a while to get to sleep."  
"That's okay, not your fault," I replied, forging a smile.

"So…" Bella said, a smiled creeping up on her face, "Where were we?"  
She dived into my arms, and although I really wasn't in the mood, I can't deny Bella of anything.

Later that morning, Bella and I heard Nessie wake up, so we ran to our closet and got dressed.

I was just about to open the door when Bella pushed me onto the bed again, kissing me with great enthusiasm.

I gently pushed her face away from mine.

"Sorry," Bella said, panting hurriedly, "I can't resist you in those skinny jeans". I chuckled.  
Forgetting why we stopped in the first place, I began kissing Bella once again.

The door flew open, and Renesmee stood in the doorway, a huge dimpled smile on her face.

"I wanna wrestle too!" she beamed, jumping up into bed with Bella and Me.

I laughed; glad to know she had her own idea of what her parents had been doing.

"I'll get you, Nessie," I teased, playfully grabbing her around the waist and swinging her around.

Renesmee's giggles echoed loudly through our cottage. I was glad she wasn't still mad at me for what had happened last night. We play-wrestled for a while, but stopped when Nessie's tummy began to rumble with hunger.

"Are you hungry, Ness?" Bella asked.

"M-hmm," our daughter replied, "I wanna go hunting with Daddy."

I looked over at Bella. A line was creased in her forehead.

"Now Nessie, you know how Daddy doesn't like taking you hunting," she reminded.

"Why not?"Nessie asked.

I thought for a moment, deciding how to explain. I hated taking Nessie hunting because I didn't like her seeing me in my monstrous form.

"Nessie, of course I'd love to come I was just thinking we could go practice so more piano later if you'd like?" I decided to avoid the question by bringing up other things to distract her.

"Ok daddy but can we play the piano after we go hunting." Nessie obviously wasn't going to be persuaded so I gave in. After Nessie and I said goodbye to Bella Nessie changed into less expensive clothes and we headed off.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter haha we always laugh when we go back and read it! :D plz review and tell us what you do and dont like about our story. it will be much appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone Loza wrote this whole chapter we hope you like it :D**

Chapter 4

Nessie and I raced through the woods together but I had to go at a slower pace so she could keep up. But I didn't mind too much. Nessie had detected two deer a few miles up north and her and I raced towards them. After we had both drained a deer each we sat in the grass together and I lifted Nessie up into my lap.

"Daddy, Can I go to school soon?" she asked.

"We will talk about it when we get home, sweetie," I replied.

"Ok." She answered. Even if she did go to school she might have to wait until she looks older first. After a while we decided to go back home. As we walked through the door in out cottage I could hear Bella in the kitchen making pasta for Renesmee's dinner. I Placed Nessie on the ground and she ran to her room to change into clean clothes and clean up for dinner. I walked into the kitchen and wrapped my hands around Bella's waist and gave her a tight squeeze.

"Hey Eddie how was hunting with Nessie?" Bella asked. I hated being called Eddie and she knew it.

"Shhh Bella I don't want Nessie to start calling me Eddie as well. Yeah it was ok but Nessie wants to go to school, and I told her we would talk about it later tonight." Truthfully I had never even given school a thought since we had Nessie but she is a very quick learner so I had no doubt she would be fine.

"Oh ok, I think we should let her go" Bella said while she placed the pasta on a plate for Nessie.

"Ok then, we'll talk to her after she has her tea." I answered as Nessie ran downstairs and started eating her dinner.

"Thanks Momma!" She she said when she was finished and ran into the living room and put on another movie and started watching it. Gee she had lots of energy tonight I chuckled and ran my hand through my hair. Bella and I followed her in; I looked at Bella signaling for her to start.

"Hey Nessie, do u still want to talk about going to school?" Bella asked Nessie. Nessie looked up at Bella with excitement written in her eyes.

"Yes Momma, please can I go?" Nessie asked pulling off her best puppy dog face. This caused me to laugh.

"Well your Dad and I think it would be good for you to go, and I think it would be good to make some friends outside the family." Bella told Nessie.

"Really Daddy I can go?" She looked up at me with those angel eyes and I melted.

"Sure sweetie, of course." I smiled down at her and she smiled back at me but she seemed tired after everything today so Bella and I decided to take her to bed.

"Would you like to practice some more piano with Daddy tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Ok." Nessie replied while she yawned. I Kissed her forehead so did Bella and we ran of into our room.

The next morning Bella, Renesmee and I went over to the main house so Renesmee could play the piano some more. When we got there Emmett ran up to Nessie and gave her a big bear hug like he used to give Bella when she was human.

"Hello Uncle Emmy" Nessie squealed trying to wriggle her way free. When he set her down she ran around the room giving hugs and saying hello to everyone.

"Hey guys" Bella and I said. Esme came over and gave us both hugs.

"Hello Eddie!" Emmett shouted and gave my shoulder a nudge

"Hey Em" I replied shoving him back full force.

"Can we go play the piano now please daddy!" Nessie tugged at my hand pulling me over to the grand piano.

"Which song would you like me to play for you?" I asked Nessie. She thought it over quickly

"Momma's Lullaby" She replied enthusiastically.

After an hour and a half of teaching her to play the piano she could play my Bella's Lullaby with hardly any mistakes. We were all astonished with how quickly she could learn. Esme had made Nessie a ham and cheese sandwich for lunch and Emmett was sitting with her while she ate. So Bella and I were seated on the couch talking to Alice and jasper. I was so absorbed with the conversation I didn't hear Nessie come in and sit in my lap.

"Hey Ness what's up?" I asked her pulling her into a hug.

"Hey Daddy; Uncle Emmy said to ask you were babies came from." Emmett was going to die. She was only seven months old for god's sake. I froze, what on earth was I going to tell her I looked to Bella for help only to realize she was trying to hold in fits of laughter as were Alice in jasper. I sighed.

"Well Nessie, you'll have to wait until you're older to find out" I couldn't think of anything else to say but that.

"But why daddy?" she asked upset because I wouldn't tell her.

"Because Nessie, you're not old enough to understand yet." Tonight I was going to kill Emmett!

"Ok Daddy." Renesmee settled into my lap and yawned. We said waved goodbye to everyone and ran back to our cottage we tucked Nessie in and said goodnight. When I was sure she was asleep Bella and I made plans for revenge on Emmett he was going to pay.

**was it gud? plz review and tell us what you think it means so much to us.  
-AddiexandxLoza-**


End file.
